Total Drama Island 2
by Death546
Summary: All new thing: your OCs are the cast! I only decide the challenges, you vote and decide what happens. Season 4 and 5 never happened. BTW this is my first fanfic so don't hate! Rated T for mild swearing, nothing but crap, damn, bitch, and hell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chris, Chef, the Island, or Total Drama.

Hey! Ok, so this is my first fanfic, so let me know if I can improve on something! Now, here's something fun, you guys enter in your OCs as the cast! You decide who gets voted off, and what happens in the story. I only decide the challenges. Here's how youenter your OC: you put in a form telling me stuff about your OC! I'm putting my OC, Tristan, in. Here's my form:

Name: Tristan

Race: White

Gender: Male

Love life: Straight, Single

Talents: Drawing, Videogames, Archery, Swordsmanship, Cooking

Personality: Loves all animals (not including insects), Nice to people he likes, Pranks people he doesn't like endlessly, Grew up in an amazing family

Family: Dad, Mother, Sister (You can insert descriptions of your family here)

Favorite food: Sandwiches of any kind

Favorite drink: Soda (If your favorite drink is water, say your second fav)

Pets: Chinchilla, Dachshund, Doberman, Tarantula (if your character has none, put down none)

Favorite color: Can't decide between black and green

Daily clothes: All black jeans, Black T-shirt w/ green trim and skull, Black and green camo boots, Great white shark tooth necklace

Tattoos: Large green dragon on back (if your character has none, put down none)

Items they're taking to the camp: Nintendo 3DS, Swiss army knife, Tarantula (name is fang, very nice, very cuddly, says hello by latching himself onto your face, scared easily) Garlic powder (he puts garlic on everything) iPhone 5

Worst fear: Stage fright

Allergies: Tree pollen

Fancy clothes: Black tuxedo with a green tie

There are going to be fourteen cast members, 7 girls, and I need 6 more boys! I need badboys, bitchy girls, nice people, cool guys, rich girls, so send in those OCs!


	2. Update

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is even REMOTLY related to Total Drama

Hey, so I've already gotten a TON of forms, and I've already chosen the first five.

Boys:

Tristan by Death546

Anthony by CommunityFan27

Girls:

Rose by So How's Life (the best one so far)

Britney Harding by angelofloveaphrodite

Melody by PrincessBijou PrinceHamatro

Two more things, one, I forgot to save something on my form. Tristan is also a total book worm and will be taking books with him. Second thing, if you guys want to have a romance between your OC and someone else's (Like mine ;D) post a review letting me know.


	3. Update 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Okay, this is awesome. I've gotten TONS of reviews! I think I'll be starting the actual story faster than I thought! So here's the cast so far:

Boys:

Tristan by Death546

Anthony by CommunityFan27

Nicolas Donner by Flim-FlamBrothers

Ethan Lee McCoy by Riilustria-Your Sweetest SIN

Girls:

Rose by So How's Life (still the best entry so far)

Britney Harding by angelofloveaphrodite

Melody by Princess Bijou PrinceHamatro

Sidney Marie McCoy also by Riilustria-Your Sweetest SIN

Rosalyn by GwuncanLover (I am also a HUGE fan of Gwuncan)

Sabrina Cuslaz by DeathDeKid (I am a Soul Eater FANATIC!)

These are all great, but I still need nerds, bad boys, I REALLY need a heather for this series, and my OC is still lookin' for love! ;) So send in those OCs, and good luck to all forms!


	4. Update 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T FLIPPIN OWN TOTAL DRAMA!

Okay, I have chosen all the girls, so no more of them! And unfortunately due to my sometimes short memory I forgot to pick a really good heather. So I'm gonna need a MALE heather. Also, I _know_ that I said there would only be fourteen campers, but there were too many to choose from! So there will now be 22 campers! Here is the cast so far:

Girls:

1. Rose by So How's Life (officially the best girl app that I got! Congrats!)

2. Britney Harding by angelofloveaphrodite (who is actually a pretty good new heather if you ask me. But she'll still need someone to back her up.)

3. Melody by PrincessBiijou PrinceHamatro

4. Sidney Marie McCoy by Riilustria-Your Sweetest SIN (who has very generously offered to help me come up with challenges! Thanks!)

5. Sabrina Cuslaz by DeathDeKid

6. Rosalyn by GwuncanLover

7. DJ Ponce by Coderrafan4 (who has also offered some help!)

8. Gretchen White by TheDancerLaRae

9. Nicole Cross by Yonna9queen

10. Vivi by CommunityFan27

11. Sally Parker by noahxcodylover

That's ALL of the girls! Now here's the boys:

1. Tristan by Death546

2. Anthony by CommunityFan27

3. Nicolas Donner by TheFlim-FlamBrothers

4. Ethan Lee McCoy by Riilustria-Your Sweetest SIN

5. Gaal by shslDonut

6. Jeremy by buddythecat

That's it for now. Only five more openings! So send in those reviews! And PLEASE send in a male heather!


	5. Update 4

Disclaimer: You know what? Look back at the previous updates. There's your disclaimer!

Obviously, I've already chosen all the girls. Now, real quick, everyone I've chosen, PM me your applications again so I'll easily be able to look back at them without going a ton of other reviews. I'll go through my current choices.

Girls:

Rose by So How's Life

Britney Harding by angelofloveaphrodite

Melody by PrincessBijou PrinceHamatro

Sidney Marie McCoy by Riilustria-Your Sweetest SIN

Sabrina Cuslaz by DeathDeKid (PM me sometime so we can talk Soul Eater)

Roslyn by GwuncanLover

DJ Ponce by Coderrafan4

Gretchen White by TheDancerLaRae

Nicole Cross by Yonna9queen

Vivi by CommunityFan27

Sally Parker by noahxcodylover

Boys:

Tristan by Death546

Anthony by CommunityFan27

Nicolas Donner by TheFlim-FlamBrothers

Ethan Lee McCoy by Riilustria-Your Sweetest SIN

Gaal by shslDonut

Jeremy by buddythecat

Sawer Allen Conners by buddythecat

Blake Conners by Issamel

Saphire Alessandri

There are ONLY TWO MORE openings! I have only two requests, I want someone very lovable, like Owen! Someone who can make anyone smile, like Owen! I also want a DJ for this story. (Not the one I already picked, but like the one in the original cast) See you in the next update!


	6. The final update!

Alright! I'm ready to start the story! The final two spots go to… (drum roll please)… JEREMY AND STEVE BY BUDDYTHECAT! Congrats man! Alright everyone who hasn't already PM'd me their OC yet, do it now so we can get this party started! BTW, only people with their OCs still in the story get to vote. The first challenge will be… a cliff dive! (REEAAAAAL original, I know.) I have already chosen the teams. Now, I'm gonna leave it up to Riilsutria-Your Sweetest SIN to come up with the name for team 1, and coderrafan4 to come up with the name for team 2, because I can't freaking think of names for them! PM them to me. Team 1 is green, team 2 is red, just like in total drama!


	7. The first challenge!

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. F***ING. OWN. TOTAL. DRAMA!

(By the way, I'm jumping back and forth between writing this and a zombie book. If I accidentally start talking about zombies, forgive me. Also, just to keep things simple, I'm just gonna say everyone here is 17.)

(Camera turns on. We see Chris smiling that hideous smile of his.)

"Hey! Chris McClain here, And I'm here, hosting season 4 of Total Drama! 22 new campers will be competing to win a whopping $1,000,000! The new campers will be arriving any moment now… And here comes one now!"

We see a girl wearing a purple jacket on top of a gray shirt with a rose on it.

"Rose, welcome to Total Drama Island 2!"

"Hi." Is her only response.

"And now here comes another camper!" Chris exclaims.

Stepping off of the boat is a boy wearing a black T-shirt with a green skull on it.

"Tristan, welcome to..."

"Total drama, yeah, I know." He looks over at Rose. "S'up?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting to win a million dollars. You?"

"Same."

Stepping off of the boat is a boy wearing a scarlet shirt with green sleeves.

Scowling, Chris says. "Anthony. Welcome. Go stand over there." (Just because Chris is 100% asshole, I'm just gonna pretend he's against gays. I have no problem with them, I'm even friends with a few of them, I'm just playing into Chris's part.)

"What was that all about?" Tristan asked Anthony.

"I think he's against gays." Anthony, saying this, sighed.

Tristan smiled. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, lot's of people in the world, including me, are completely accepting of gays."

(Just because I'm lazy, I'm just gonna skip to the part where they get sorted into teams. I chose randomly out of a hat.)

"Okay, kiddies! If I call your name stand over here." Chris looks at a list. "Tristan, Rose, Rosalyn, Jared, Nic, Anthony, Sally, Gretchen, Blake, Britney, and Sidney. You guys are... the Raging Wombats! Everyone else, you are on... the Destructive Ducks!" Now, everyone put on your swim wear and meet me at the top of Wawanakwa Cliff!" (Did I spell Wawanakwa right?)

Ethan facepalms. "I think I know what the challenge is..."

1/2 an hour later...

Chris is smiling evilly. "It's a cliff dive challenge! Now, who's up first?"

Tristan gulps. "Uhh... are those rocks down there?!"

Chris starts laughing. "Yes they are! All the sharks escaped, so the interns put some rocks down there to liven things up!"

Sawyer scowls. "Oh, no. No way Am I doing that. It's suicide."

Chris's smile grows. "If you don't do it, your team loses a point."

Sawyer, still scowling mumbles something that I can't put on here because I don't want to lose my account. "Fine." At that, he jumps off the cliff, flipping off the camera the whole way down.

Chris looks at the camera. "Ducks 1, Wombats... 2!" We see Rose and Sidney jumping off together. They scream the whole way down. Close behind them is Tristan. Right before he jumps, we hear him say, "Death, here I come." Following Tristan, Gaal jumps off, screaming, "LET ME SHED THIS MORTAL SKIN SO I MAY BECOME THE DARK RULER OF THE WORL..." we hear a big splash. After Gaal is done, Deylanie jumps off, her tongue ticking out, doing a belly flop, doing that rock on sign thing. (This girl rocks! Now I'm just gonna skip to the last two people, Jared and Melody. Neither Sally nor Vivi jump.)

Jared and Melody both look down at the rocks below. In unison, they both say, "No way."

Chris smiles. "Okay, then, both teams, pick your strongest member. Both of them will arm wrestle with," Chris's smile grows all the way to his ears. "Chef!"

The Ducks immediately shove Sawyer forward. Five minutes later, Chef finally slams Sawyers fist into the table. Nic steps forward, shaking. Chef grins at him. Both put their hands out. Five seconds later... Nic wins! (I chose out of a hat again to see who won. Sorry if your not happy with the outcome.)

"Ducks, sorry to say this, not, but your sending someone home tonight!" (Ducks, email me your votes at dunkenlion .)


	8. Another update

Disclaimer: This update doesn't have anything to do with total drama.

Okay, so I've been having some trouble with my email. But now I can tell you. First, in all lowercase, "dunkenlion" after wards, it's " " then "gmail" and ".com." Send in those votes!

Sincerely,

Death546


	9. The first elimination!

Disclaimer: Oh, for Pete's sake! I don't own Total Drama!

Okay, here is the very first elimination!

We see the Ducks sitting around the campfire. Chris is holding a covered platter.

Chris clears his, 'overly magnificent!' throat. "Ducks, on this plate, I hold the key to safety from elimination." He uncovers the platter. "Wienies! Now, if I call your name, come up and grab your wiener." (For all you dirty minded readers, it's a hotdog!) "Ethan, Saphire, Gary,"

"IT'S GAAL!"

"Whatever. DJ, Melody, Sabrina, Steve, Jeremy, Nicole."

We see Sawyer and Vivi share a quick glance.

"And the loser is…"

"Vivi. The dock of shame is that way. But instead of the boat of losers, we're gonna shoot you out of a cannon!" As she's loaded into the cannon, Chris shouts, "Bon voyage!"

Sorry, CommunityFan. Just note, I have NO votes. I only write down what I'm given. Be sure to tune in next time on Total, Drama, Island, 2! (The next challenge is… THE CHEF'S HAT CHALLENGE!"


	10. Chef's hat part 1

Disclaimer: Ugh. I don't own Total Drama. Can't believe I have to flipping write one of these every flipping chapter.

We see Chris smiling at the camera. "Last time, on Total, Drama, Island, 2! We had a cliff dive! Some jumped, some refused. Chef lost a strength competition for the first time ever! In the end, the Destructive Ducks send Vivi bye-bye. But, if the campers think that was hard, wait till' they get a load of today's challenge!" (Sorry, I really suck at summaries. Cue the theme song!)

Theme song plays

The campers are all fast asleep. Chris steps out of the bushes with an air horn. (We all know what happens next!) HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

Wombats:

Tristan jolts awake and slams his head against the ceiling of the cabin. "Ack! Alright, let's see you laugh at this, McClain." Tristan reaches under his covers before running out side with everyone else. "Hey, Chris. Say hi to my pet." Tristan opens up hi hand to reveal a rather cute tarantula. Said tarantula then jumps on to Chris's face. (There's Fang! Don't worry, all the OCs who brought pets will bring them out eventually.)

Chris, running around in circles, screams, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! CHEF! GET IT OFF MY FACE!" (Sorry, Chris, but Chef and the campers are to busy laughing their asses off to help. :D)

Tristan finally whistles and Fang jumps back to him.

Chris's face is bright red. "Never, do that again."

Rose raises her hand. "Excuse me, Chris but your wig fell off."

Chris looks up to see his shiny noggan. "Augh!" As he's putting it back on, he says, "NOT, funny. Anyway today's challenge is, THE CHEF'S HAT CHALLENGE!" Chris says this last part in a spooky voice. "The way to win is simple. Whichever team gets Chef's hat off his head and brings it back to me wins. You only need one member of your team to find me here at the cabins with the hat. Chef has already ran off into the woods to hide. Any questions?"

Everyone's hands go up.

"None? Good, now GO!"

Review and let me know what you want to happen!


	11. Chef's hat part 2

Disclaimer: Own Total Drama, I do not. (Insert picture of Yoda here.)

Hey, guys. I forgot to make a few shout outs in the previous chapter. First of all, thank you to Codderafan4, Riilustria-Your Sweetest SIN, and Issamel for agreeing to aid me in the production of this story! Also, check out Codderafan4's fanfic, Total House Drama! Also, check out 66TT's fanfic, Battle Challenge: Royal. Both are OC Total Drama fanfictions. (Apps are already closed.) And-a-now, LET'S START PART TWO OF THE CHALLENGE!

Wombats:

Tristan stops in of two very branchy trees. "Guys, I have a plan."

Blake turns toward Tristan. "Yeah, well so do I. Here's what we're going to do. We'll hide in a bush, and wait for Chef to come to us! Then, we'll ambush him!"

Anthony sighs. "Dude, Chef is, like, seven feet tall and probably could out bench-press all of us.

Rosalyn clears her throat. "Except for Nic. He beat Chef in the arm wrestling challenge."

Nic blushes.

Blake turns towards Nic. "Then he can tackle Chef."

Tristan: Not necessarily.

Blake: Why's that?

Tristan: Because Chef tends to carry around a chainsaw in these kinds of challenges. Remember in the last three seasons?

Rose walks up to both of them. "He does have a point, Blake. But, if we all tackle him at once, maybe we could take him.

Tristan shakes his head. "I'm telling you, it's not gonna work. I'm going with my idea. Anyone going to help?"

As Tristan walks back to the trees, Rose, Anthony, Rosalyn, and Nic follow him.

Blake grunts. "Hmph."

CONFESSIONALS:

Blake: "Geez! That Tristan guy is seriously getting on my bad side. He thinks that he's liable to be the leader of this team? Ha! He wishes. I, however, have already picked my pawns in this game!"

Tristan: "For the record, I'm usually pretty chill. But Blake is really p***ing me off. I'm not going to manipulate, or lie, but I've picked out a couple people that I genuinely think are nice, and would like to be in an alliance with."

Rosalyn: "Did I see Nic blush when I complimented him?" Rosalyn blushes. "Does he, like me?"

Britney: "Two guys, (Tristan and Blake) both seem intelligent, one nice, one mean. Both would be excellent in an alliance. Hmm…"

END CONFESSIONALS

Ducks:

Gaal is rambling about how when the dark gods come they'll obliterate everyone and he'll be by their side, Sawyer and Saphire are arguing, Ethan is worrying about his sister, Melody and Sabrina are chatting.

"So, do you think there are any cute boys on the island?" Sabrina asks Melody.

Melody, blushing, says, "I actually have a boyfriend. Buddy."

Sabrina gazes at Sawyer. "I'm kind of into Sawyer."

Melody gasps. "Sawyer?! But, he's mean!"

Sabrina sighs. "Yeah, but I'm kinda into bad boys."

Gaal suddenly stands up. "I have a plan…"

"Shut up, goth boy!" Sawyer growls.

DJ stands up. "Uh.. guys? CHEF IS STANDING RIGHT THERE WITH CHAINSAW!"

Everyone looks up to see Chef standing right in front of them holding a chainsaw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

On that note, the Ducks run screaming in terror.

Wombats:

Tristan climbs down from the tree. "Alright, Anthony, you find Chef and lead him back here. Rosalyn, Nic, go with him. Rose, when I give the signal, you run in and grab the hat!"

Everyone give each other fist bumps.

CONFESSIONALS:

Tristan: "I wasn't sounding bossy, was I? I don't want to come across that way." He sighs.

Nic: I don't think Tristan was _trying_ to be bossy. Maybe he was just excited about his plan?

END CONFESSIONALS:

Chef:

Chef is muttering _**EXTREMELY**_ explicit things under his breath. (Chef, you bad boy!)

Suddenly, Rosalyn and Nic pop up from behind a bush.

In unison: "COME AND GET US YOU MOTHERF***ER"

On that completely appropriate for children note, Nic and Rosalyn take off for the two trees, Chef hot on their trail.

Tristan and Rose:

Tristan is sitting in the tree with Rose. He turns toward her. "So, how are you liking this island so far?"

Rose turns to him. "Eh. Isn't too fun. I mean, so far, I've jumped off of a cliff, eaten Chef's _gourmet_ food, been terrified to death, and slept on a cot.

Tristan laughs. "No kidding."

CONFESSIONALS:

Tristan: "That was NOT flirting!" Note that he is blushing while he is saying this.

END CONFESSIONALS

Tristan suddenly sits upright. "Hey, I think they're coming! Quick, get ready!"

Rosalyn and Nic come running behind Anthony, Chef following close behind. As he passes the two trees, his hat falls off right behind him without him even noticing.. (Tristan and Anthony put up a wire just above Chef's height.)

Tristan calls out to Rose, "Now!"

Rose runs over, picks up the hat, and takes off towards the camp.

Chris:

Chris is sunbathing. "Intern, get me another latté."

We hear rustling in the bushes, and out from behind them emerges…

ROSE WITH CHEF'S HAT!

The teams rush out of the woods to see Rose standing by Chris with the hat.

Tristan rushes out along with Nic, Rosalyn, and Anthony. They run up to Rose and have a group hug.

Chris shoves through them. "Enough with the love fest! Ducks, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight!"

Email me your votes! Remember, first, in all lowercase, "dunkenlion" then " " then "gmail" and finally, ".com" Send in those votes!


	12. The second elimination

Disclaimer: F***! I don't own Total Drama!

All right, so the email thing isn't working out. From now on, just PM me your votes. Also, thanks again to Riilustria-Your Sweetest SIN, Codderafan4, and Issamel for helping me with my fanfic. I in no way expect this to be my best fanfiction, but hopefully I'll pick up a few tricks for later stories. Also, my zombie book is taking up more of my time, so I might take awhile to upload chapters. Especially when the school year starts up again. So I plan on doing as much as I can. Also, I've got some couples that I'm working on! Rose and Tristan, Rosalyn and Nic, Sabrina and Sawyer, and Britney and Blake. I need love triangles, more couples, so review telling me if your OC can be in a love triangle, and couples that you want to see! Also, the next challenge is a fear challenge! (all the contestants face their fears. Rose and Gaal's fears include death, so I obviously can't use that.) Review telling me your OCs very worst fear! Now, for the next elimination!

Chris stands in front of the fire with the plate of hotdogs. "Ducks. Twice in a row. Not looking too good. On this plate, is key to surviving another three days. When I call your name, come up and get your hotdogs. Ethan, Deylanie, Melody, Sabrina, Gaal…"

"I refuse to eat such grime from the likes of you, mortal scum!"

Chris hides a laugh. "Whatever. Jeremy, Steve, Nicole." On the plate remained one wiener. Sawyer frowns. Saphire looks worried. "And the final hotdog goes to…"

"Sawyer. Saphire, I would tell you to get in the cannon, but today was a reward challenge! The wombats all get a three hour massage. You guys keep a Saphire. Now, go get some sleep."

Rose:

Rose is walks out of Chris's trailer where she received her massage. Suddenly, a hand snatches her into the bushes. She looks up to see Tristan, Nic, and Rosalyn.

Tristan puts a finger up to his lips. "Blake has gotten everyone else on our team in an alliance. So I propose that we all join.."

"I'm in." Rose answers immediately.

Tristan smiles. "Alright. Here's to a group of friends." Nic, Rosalyn, Rose, and Tristan all do a group fist bump.

Ooh! The first alliance! Fun! Review!


	13. Fear challenge part 1

Disclaimer: The day I own Total Drama is the day monkeys with batwings fly out of my butt shooting AK-47's at the king of Switzerland while he's eating lemon meringue pie with a tuning fork at the same time as Justin Beiber crowns me the king of demonic teddy bears with chocolate chip eyes. In other words, never.

Chris stands on the Dock in the middle of the night. "Last time, on Total Drama Island 2. Chef, for the first time of his life, was the center of attention! Relationships formed…" Shows Tristan and Rose in the tree, Rosalyn and Nic in the confessionals. "Alliances were made…" Shows Blake gathering up the Wombats, Tristan, Nic, Rose, and Rosalyn fist bumping. "But now, it's time for an all new episode of Total, Drama, Island, 2!"

(Theme song plays)

Ducks:

Gaal walks out of the Destructive Ducks cabin. "How _dare_ that mortal hang my underwear from the flagpole!" _flash back to five hours earlier_: Gaal is woken up by Sawyer going through his duffel bag, grabbing all of Gaal's underwear. "MORTAL! Unhand the undergarments of the dark overlord!"

Sawyer looks up at Gaal. "Shove it, gothy." Sawyer then runs out to the camp flagpole, and runs Gaal's underwear up to the top.

CONFESSIONALS:

Gaal: Mortal scum! The nerve, calling me gothy and playing such a foolish prank upon me! When I rule the earth, _he_ will be the first to die!

Sawyer: That emo punk hasn't been useful in _any _way! How he ended up getting picked for the show is beyond me. He _does_ seem like he could be easily manipulated though. Hmm."

END CONFESSIONALS

Wombats:

Anthony walks out to the mess hall for breakfast. "What's on the menu… Chris?"

Chris walks up to the counter. "There will be plenty of time to eat later. But for now, it's time for _fear_!"

Everyone looks at Chris. Sabrina raises her hand. "Is this that thing where we all have to face our fears?"

Chris smiles. "Yes, yes it is. All of you will either face your fears, or wear the chicken hat for the rest of the day."

Tristan raises his hand. "How do you know our worst fears?"

Chris walks to the middle of the room. "I called your families, and told them that if they didn't tell me your worst fear, you would be eliminated _instantly_. Gaal you're up first."

Ducks:

Gaal is lying in the infirmary tent. Chris walks in with a dentist. "Gaal, all you have to do is let the dentist take care of your cavities. It won't hurt a…"

Gaal jumps off of the bed. "LIES! That's exactly what all the other mortals said when I was five! I refuse to let this torturer from hell do his witchcraft in my mouth!"

Sawyer walks in. "Listen, we have to win this challenge. The Wombats have already won two. So lay your emo ass back down and let the dentist do his work!"

Gaal gets into Sawyer's face. "Foolish mortal! You think that the likes of you can tell the dark one what to do?!"

Sawyer starts to raise his voice. "OK, you _must_ have been dropped as a baby. You are no over-whatchamacallit, you're just some weird reject that has no friends. Now lay down so we can win this!"

Tristan, who was walking to the bathroom, hears all of this. He peeks into the tent to see Gaal screaming at Sawyer. Gaal then yells, "I, the dark and powerful Gaal, am going to the restroom! I have no use for the likes of you!"

CONFESSIONALS:

Tristan: "I know he's on the other team, but I can't stand a bully. Sawyer came across as an asshole, but he shouldn't be making fun of Gaal for who he is."

END CONFESSIONALS

As Gaal walks out of the tent, Tristan walks up to him. "Hey, Gaal. I overheard Sawyer. No one deserves to be treated that way."

Gaal glares at Tristan. "Trying to make an alliance with the overlord? Admirable, but I will make no commitments."

Tristan puts his hands up. "I'm just saying that I'm on your side. Sawyer shouldn't be calling you those names." As he's walking away, he says, "Just try to stand up for yourself. And a little revenge never hurts."

Ducks:

Chris calls the Ducks to the tent. "Gaal refuses to do the challenge. So..."

Gaal then rushes into the tent. "I changed my mind. I will go through with the challenge."

Sawyer grunts. "Then get on the bed for Pete's sake!"

Gaal nods.

1 hour later:

Gaal stands up from the table. "Your ruler has come through."

Chris marks a point down for the Ducks. "Alright, up next is Anthony!"

Wombats:

Anthony is blindfolded and led to a cover bathtub. Chris whips off the mask. "Anthony, in this tub are 12,674,578 non-venomous bugs. Your challenge is to take a five-minute bug bath.

Anthony then faints.

30 minutes later:

Tristan is with Anthony. "It's not like you have to do it naked. All you have to do is sit in there for five minutes."

Anthony gulps. "I don't think I can do it."

Tristan picks up a millipede. "Look, I'm holding it and nothing is happening to me." He then puts it on his arm. "I'm letting it crawl on me, and I'm fine. None of these bugs are dangerous. You can do it." As he says this he puts the millipede back in the tub.

Anthony takes a deep breath. "OK." He then sits in the tub. "Guys, I think one just crawled into my pants!'

Saphire walks over. "You can do it, Anthony!"

Blake walks over. "Aren't you on the other team?"

Saphire glares at him. "So what?"

Blake stares at Saphire for a moment. "Never mind."

CONFESSIONALS:

Blake: "I think we might have a couple of gays on our hands."

Saphire: "I really think I might be in love with Anthony."

Anthony: "Saphire risked his team getting mad at him to cheer me on. I think he might like me." Anthony smiles. "I thought I was the only gay here."

END CONFESSIONALS

Anthony is squirming in the tub. "I have bugs everywhere! HELP… huh?" A tiny lady bug crawled onto his shirt. "Hey, this guy is kind of cute!"

Chris walks over "Five minutes are up! That's one point for the Wombats! Next up, Sabrina!

Ducks:

Sabrina is standing on the beach. She looked _very_ nervous. Chris shows up with a man in a straightjacket. Chris clears his throat "Sabrina, this is your father. After you ran away, he was arrested for everything he did to you.. Because of safety reasons, he is wearing a straight jacket, hand cuffs, ankle cuffs, an electric collar, a rope around his arms, and a gag. Give him a hug, and it'll be over."

Sabrina stares wide-eyed at her father. "I… I… I can't."

Sawyer walks over. "Why? Don't you want to win?"

Sabrina starts to cry. "I can't. He did horrible things when I was a kid. I can't do it."

Sawyer starts to get angry. "I'm not losing just because you had daddy issues."

Sabrina glares at him. "Do you know why I can't do it? Because while I grew up, he sexually abused me. When I was 13, I ran away when he almost raped me."

Sawyer's eyes widen. "Oh. I... uh..."

Sabrina runs away.

CONFESSIONALS:

Sawyer: "Man, I feel, some kind of weird thing in my chest." He looks down. "Am I feeling, guilty?"

Sabrina: Crying

END CONFESSIONALS

Chris calls the police to take Sabrina's father away. "Alright, next up is Rose."

Wombats:

Rose is standing with Chris and Tristan at the lake.

"Rose, you have to spend one hour in the submarine. Since I have to go make sure the other campers face their fears, Tristan will let you out after an hour. Or, if you get too crazy before the hour is up, he'll let you out then." Chris then hands Tristan the key to the submarine hatch. "I'm off to get Sawyer for his fear."

10 minutes later:

Tristan calls Rose with the walkie-talkie. "You OK down there?"

Rose calls him back "Yeah. Give me another 10 minutes, though, and I promise I'll lose it."

Tristan laughs. "Just let me know if you want out."

Ducks:

Sawyer is standing in a wrestling ring. Chris jumps on. "Sawyer, your challenge is to tackle this sumo wrestler." A large, fat guy in a loincloth gets into the ring. Sawyer looks terrified.

He takes a series of deep breaths. "OK, I can do this." He backs up to the edge of the ring. "HYEAH!" He takes down the wrestler in one tackle. He immediately jumps off and out of the ring.

Chris takes out his tally book. "That's another point for the Ducks! But now, it's time for a commercial break!"

Review, I need love, fears, couples!


	14. Fear challenge part 2

Disclaimer: Someone, somewhere, somehow, in someway, in some house, with some name owns Total Drama. I do not.

Real quick, I wrote another fanfic, "Superman's first flight" Check it out!

Chris walks up to Rosalyn and Ethan. "Rosalyn, Ethan, you both have to spend twenty minutes in a locked box in your cabin. Nic will stay with Rosalyn and Sawyer with Ethan. Both will let you out if you start to get too crazy." He then hands Nic and Sawyer the keys. Chris takes out a checklist. "All right, next up is, Jeremy!"

Ducks:

Chris drops Jeremy off in the middle of a large field off of a helicopter. "JEREMY, YOU HAVE TO SPEND TWENTY MINUTES RIGHT THERE! IF YOU MOVE FROM THAT SPOT, YOU LOSE!"

Jeremy yells over the helicopter, "NO WAY! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Chris yells back, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GOOD LUCK!"

As Chris flies off, Jeremy looks around. "Oh, man. This is bad."

Nic and Rosalyn:

Nic knocks on the door. "How you doing in there?"

Rosalyn then starts to pound on the door. "LET ME OUT! I CAN'T BREATHE! HELP!"

Nic takes out the keys. Right as he's about to let her out, Britney and Blake come in. Blake pulls Nic away from the box. "She's staying in there."

Nic pushes him away. "No, she's not. She's freaking out!"

Blake gets into his face. "I don't care. I'm not losing."

Britney gets into Nic's face too. "We have a winning streak right now. You're not messing that up."

Nic pushes them back. "I don't care! She's scared!"

Rosalyn pounds on the box some more. "NIC!"

Nic opens the box. Chris then pops out of nowhere. "Disqualified!"

Sawyer and Ethan:

Ethan is screaming. "SAWYER! LET ME OUT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! COME ON!"

Sawyer ignores him and keeps texting on his phone.

Tristan and Rose:

Rose is pacing and yammering, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," She calls Tristan. "OK, I'm freaking out. Don't let me out, just talk to me. Why do you want to win the billion?"

Tristan considers this. "I would do a couple things. But first, I'd invite all of the nice people here and throw a party. Then I'd put a couple million towards college. I'd also donate to a couple charities, and I guess just save the rest. You?"

"Voodoo dolls, knives, maybe an actual hypnotic watch." She thinks for a moment. "And the rest I would save for an emergency."

Tristan smiles. "Sounds neat. How you feeling?"

Rose starts to hyperventilate. "OK, I'm sorry, I... I can do this! Don't let me out!"

Tristan stands up. "You're doing great. only thirty more minutes."

Rose smiles. "Alright."

CONFESSIONALS:

Tristan: "She's really trooping through this. I can hear her freaking out in there, but she just keeps going!"

Ethan: "Dammit Sawyer! I was totally freaking out! I swear, the guy has no soul."

END CONFESSIONALS

Wombats:

Chris walks up to Britney. "OK, Brit! You need..."

"It's Britney. Not Brit." Britney interrupts.

Chris frowns. "Whatever. Since your worst fear is clowns, you have to hug one!" Chris smiles evilly.

Britney widens her eyes. "Wha...?"

A clown steps out of the bushes. "Hey, hey, hey! Wanna hug? Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk! Have a balloon!"

Britney takes a shakey step towards the open-armed clown. She slowly walks toward it. She steps into it's arms. They hug

The clown's smile grows. "See? That wasn't so ba... OOF!"

Britney slaps the clown across the face. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"

As Britney runs away, Chris stands in front of the camera. "That's another point for the bats! We'll be right back!"

Review!


End file.
